Candy or Trap
by Miche-Kirkland
Summary: Jean Kirschtein fue víctima de bullying el Halloween pasado. Este año intenta cobrar venganza, pero un mal experimento por parte de Hanji terminó convirtiéndolo en un niño de 4 años. SNK Parody /One-Shot/


**Bear In Mind: Especial de Halloween Snk. ****JeanxMarco y un poco de Riren.**

**¡Feliz Halloween!**

* * *

**~Candy or Trap~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se rumorea bastante que Halloween es el segundo día más esperado por los niños después de navidad. El día de pedir dulces y comerlos hasta que te mueras de una diabetes crónica, asustar a los que fueron malos contigo sin piedad y realizar alguna que otra travesura... pequeñita... Y lo que es más irónico aún, los adultos también parecen disfrutar mucho de este día... Hoy, el escuadrón 104# se ve bastante animado...

—¡Definitivamente! ¡Definitivamente hoy haré que el suicida de Eren me las pague por todas! ¡Lo haré gritar tan fuerte que se quedará sin su maldita obsesión de matar titanes! ¡He esperado 354 días por esto!

—Te ves muy animado Jean ¿Será que aún no puedes olvidar el susto que te llevaste el año pasado cuando realizamos la competencia de sustos en el bosque y Eren se transformó en titán de la nada?... Fuiste el que más gritó... —Se burló Connie quien cargaba unos cuantos adornos de murciélagos y calabazas para decorar el cuartel.

—Tch. El año pasado no me interesaba en lo absoluto esta fiesta para bebés. Estaba desprevenido, eso es todo...

—Si claro. Ya muero por ver de qué te disfrazarás... quizás un chupón de bebé te venga bien —Comentó para luego marcharse.

—¡Ya verás! ¡Voy a causar tanto miedo que no dejarás de orinarte todas las noches clamando por tu mami! —Gritó sin sentido a la nada— Este año tengo un as bajo la manga... no voy a perder... —Comenzó a tambalearse frenéticamente como un lunático.

—¡C-Cuidado!

Jean se giró rápidamente ante la advertencia y notó que Marco venía con un montón de cajas que ni siquiera le dejaban ver el rostro. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el moreno tropezó con el rubio provocando que las cajas volaran lejos de las manos de Marco y se desparramaran por todo el suelo.

Cuando el más bajo abrió los ojos se sobresaltó al ver que ambos formaban una divertida X que tenía por punto de intersección sus estómagos. Sonrojó a morir el verse envuelto en aquella embarazosa situación. Se suponía que hoy su nivel de genialidad bordaría las nubes.

—L-Lo siento Jean.

—¡Oye Marco qué estás haciendo! —Bufó intentado quitarse de encima al moreno.

—Lo siento —Comenzó a recoger las cajas— Me pidieron que llevara estos adornos al patio y no te vi en medio del pasillo. Fue mi culpa.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente, ayudó a recoger los adornos y le quitó las cajas a Marco.

—Yo los llevaré.

—¿En serio? Son muchos, puedo ayudarte con algunos.

—Sólo dime por dónde debo caminar. Sería molesto que te caigas de nuevo —Las cajas lo cubrían. Pero Marco sabía mejor que nadie que Jean estaba igual de rojo que un tomate.

Sonrió dulcemente— Claro es por aquí.

Y así comenzó la andanza por el cuartel con Jean como el burro de carga de Marco. Llegaron hasta el punto en donde debería comenzar la decoración y Jean dejó las cajas cuidadosamente en el suelo.

—Muchas gracias Jean. Me has salvado.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a decorar? —Preguntó esquivando la mirada con las mejillas levemente rosadas.

—Oh no. Está bien si lo hago yo solo. Estoy seguro que para ti esto es trabajo de niñas...

—Algo así —Comenzó a rascarse la oreja.

—De cualquier modo estoy muy feliz de que me hayas ayudado. Gracias.

Las sonrisas del moreno definitivamente lo descojonaban. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a retirarse del lugar.

—B-Bueno nos vemos después.

—Claro. Hoy seremos compañeros en el simulacro de sustos en el bosque.

—S-Sí... —Alzó la mano en señal de despedida y se perdió en el cuartel. Detestaba recordar que el año pasado había querido hacer equipo con Mikasa y terminó siendo arrastrado a un trío con Eren. Ahí habían comenzado sus problemas de aquel Halloween tan humillante.

El sol comenzó a caer rápidamente y los preparativos para la fiesta ya estaban listos. Los cadetes se encerraron es sus habitaciones para preparar sus disfraces y salir a la luz una vez que la noche ya hubiese envuelto por completo el cielo de negro. Bueno... casi todos.

—¡Sargento Hanji!— Jean abrió la puerta de un golpe e ingresó al laboratorio de la _científica loca _sin temer por su propia vida.

—¿Qué pasa? —Contestó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. No obstante, Jean se sobresaltó un poco al notar que estaba disecando a una rata.

Intentó guardar la compostura y con todo el respeto la cogió de las manos para mirarla a los ojos— ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Este Halloween definitivamente debo asustar al bastardo de Eren! ¡Tienes que hacerme un disfraz lo suficientemente real como para causar que este comience a gritar el nombre de su madre!

—¿Asustar a Eren? —La pelirroja abrió los ojos expectante al imaginar cómo sería eso. Divisó a un chibi Eren atravesar su cabeza corriendo hacia los brazos de Rivaille como un niño pequeño asustado.

El humo comenzó a salir de sus narices como si el fuego hubiera invadido su cuerpo. Oh no... ya se había emocionado— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Te ayudaré a asustar a Eren!

—¡¿En serio?!

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya puedo imaginar su expresión adorable y al idiota de Rivaille teniendo que lidiar con "eso"! ¡Oh dios! ¡Esto será grandioso! ¡Hahahahaha!

—¡¿Entonces puedes transformarme en algo como un _Zombie _o _Jack el destripador?_!

—Creo que tenía algo por aquí... déjame ver... —Comenzó a hurgar en su estante de experimentos mientras divisaba las etiquetas de los frascos. No encontraba nada.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que lidió con un frasco que contenía un líquido de color morado brillante.

—Qué raro, este no tiene etiqueta... ¿Para qué era esto?

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Mhm... tal vez este es el que estoy buscando... ¡Toma! —Le lanzó el frasco y el rubio lo atrapó sin problemas— Los efectos no deberían perdurar más allá del medio día de mañana, así que no te preocupes por ser cenicienta hasta la media noche.

—Genial —Lo destapó y se lo bebió todo de un sorbo. No estaba mal. Sabía a jugo de moras.

Raro.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y las velas del cuartel se apagaron. Los frascos dentro del estante comenzaron a hacer un molesto ruido de colisión mientras afuera los pájaros chillaban tétricamente. Hanji estaba consumida por el éxtasis a medida que aguardaba por la clase de criatura espeluznante que había creado. El temblor cesó y lo que pareció una bomba de humo explotó a un lado de ella.

La científica comenzó a toser pesadamente a medida que abría las ventanas y encendía las velas nuevamente. Algo andaba mal... había olor a perfume de... bebé(?)

—¿Jean estás bien? —Desvió la mirada hacia el soldado pero las ropas de este estaban tendidas en el suelo.

—¡Oh no lo maté! —Chilló la científica— ¡Los altos mandos van a cortarme la cabeza! ¡Seguro que lo harán! ¡Estoy frita! ¡Jean perdóname por arrebatarte tu vida de soldado! —Se lanzó al suelo melodramáticamente— ¡Te arrebaté tus sueños! ¡Oh que mala soy! ¡Merezco morir! ¡Al menos me reuniré con Sawney y Bean! ¿Me iré al cielo de los titanes? Oh por favor es mi último deseo...

—¡Sácame de aquí científica de pacotilla! —Comenzó a gritar un bulto entre la ropa.

—¡Está vivo!

—¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR! —Chilló una voz demasiado particular. Esto si se estaba poniendo de color negro.

—¡E-Espera ya voy! —Tragó saliva a medida que desenvolvía aquel bulto de la ropa. Abrió la camisa de un golpe y se encontró con un pequeño niño de 4 años. Ese era Jean.

—¡Lo encogí!

—¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?! ¡ESTO NO DA MIEDO PARA NADA!

La pelirroja se le quedó mirando unos segundos a medida que procesaba la información—¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Qué crees ese era un frasco de rejuvenecimiento! ¡Me equivoqué!

—¡No lo digas como si no importara! ¡No puedo salir así!

—Quién lo diría Jean. _Eras _tan adorable cuando niño...

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

—Oh lo siento. Estaba pensando que quizás deberías quedarte así...

—¡Deja de bromear quiero mi cuerpo!

—Lo siento... no hay antídoto. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

—¡Pero se supone que hoy iba a vengarme de Eren!

—Podrías matarlo de un ataque de ternura... Es lo mismo.

—Estoy acabado. Adiós dignidad... —Se arrojó al suelo sin notar que estaba desnudo.

—Sabes qué... creo que deberíamos conseguirte ropa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Qué raro... Jean ya debería estar aquí... —Comentó Marco vestido de momia mientras le servía un poco de ponche a Armin quien traía un gracioso cintillo en simulación a que una flecha le atravesaba la cabeza— Aquí tienes Armin...

—Soy Christa.

—¡¿EH?!

—¡Hey Christa luces fantástica en tu traje de murciélago! —Le piropeó Reiner vestido de _"La muerte"_

—Soy Armin...

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Reiner y Marco intercambiaron miradas traumatizadas.

—Christa se ha vestido de mí y yo de ella —Reconoció el rubio mientras se quitaba la larga peluca que simulaba el cabello de la soldado Renz.

—Que ingenioso —Admitió Bertholdt con un vaso de jugo en las manos. Su disfraz de _calabaza _le quedaba bastante bien...

—Hola chicos —Una mujer lobo comiendo dulces apareció en el salón. No había que ser un genio para saber quién era... —Todos lucen geniales.

—Espero que los demás lleguen pronto o la comida va a desaparecer _misteriosamente... _—Reiner tragó saliva.

—Sí... —Concordaron todos al unísono.

—Mikasa y Annie eran las encargadas de organizar el bosque este año, me pregunto cómo les irá... —Soltó entusiasmado Reiner.

—Puedo imaginarlo... —Armin tragó saliva. En miedo, ellas no eran la _mejor_ combinación. Quizás más de alguno mojaría la cama hoy.

—Chicos preparé algunos sándwiches, si gustan pueden tomarlos... —Marco llegó con una bandeja bastante apetecible.

—¡Esto está bueno! ¡Marco cásate conmigo! —Sasha se arrodilló a los pies del moreno.

—¡¿Eh?! —Sonrojó— N-No yo... lo siento.

—Increíble... están bastante buenos —Reiner se llevó un segundo bocado a la boca.

—Marco siempre ha sido un excelente cocinero.

—G-Gracias...

A medida que el reloj avanzaba los demás cadetes llegaban entusiasmados con sus respectivos disfraces al banquete que había en el patio. Por ahí podía divisarse a Connie vestido de _esqueleto, _Ymir de _Freddy Kruger _yErwin de_ Frankestein. _Por el otro lado, podía divisarse a Eren vestido de _Genio_ sirviéndole ponche al _vampiro _de Rivaille quién no dejaba de ver el abdomen descubierto del menor con inconformidad.

—¿H-Heicho? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

—Insolente. ¿Qué mierda te crees vestido así? ¿Estás retándome?

—¡Por supuesto que no! No tuve tiempo de hacerme un traje, así que improvisé.

—Estás demasiado al descubierto—Comenzó a toquetear su abdomen— Anda a ponerte algo.

—Estoy bien así. El traje se arruinará.

—No me desafíes. Ve a ponerte algo. Pareces una prostituta.

—¡Heicho!

Rivaille estaba demasiado desconcertado con el traje de Eren. No podía dejar de pensar que quizás había más personas sin quitarle ojo a su querido perro. Sus celos alcanzaron el nivel de maestría máxima. En cualquier momento golpearía a cualquiera que se acercara sin pensarlo dos veces. Oh si, ese mocoso se las iba a pagar muy caro por mostrarse así con tanta pelotudez en público, ya vería... pronto frotaría su _lámpara mágica _cuando la fiesta terminara.

—Ya han llegado casi todos, ¿Dónde estará Jean? Lo vi tan entusiasmado esta tarde... —Connie dejó su vaso de lado. Mientras se disponía a buscar al rubio.

—La sargento Hanji tampoco ha llegado. Quizás deberíamos ir a buscarles —Propuso Armin.

—Vale. Entonces yo iré a...

—¡Gente del escuadrón 104#! ¡Qué buena fiesta! —Hanji llegó vestida de bruja al patio.

—Sargento Hanji...

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la aparición de la pelirroja. No necesariamente por que aquel disfraz encajaba TOTALMENTE con ella. Si no porque la personita que los acompañaba se había robado la atención de todos los presentes. Excepto Rivaille. Él seguía viendo descaradamente el abdomen descubierto de Eren mientras intentaba que este se dejase cubrirle con su capa.

—¡¿Cómo está el ponche?! ¡¿Ya probaron los sándwiches de Marco?! ¡Qué buenos están! ¡Colosín! ¡Digo: Calabacín! ¡Tu traje está que arde!

—Sargento Hanji... ¿Quién es él? —Se atrevió a preguntar Marco mientras señalaba al pequeño niño rubio ceniza —Igual a Jean— que estaba tomado de la mano de la loca.

La pelirroja sudó frío— ¡Hahahaha! ¡Qué crees! ¡La verdad es que Jean...!

El menor de dio una patada.

—¡Auch!

Jean la fulminó con la mirada.

_Tengo muchas más de donde salieron esas científica loca._

Hanji lo comprendió— Er... Jean... ¡Ah sí! ¡Jean tuvo que irse! ¡Su tía abuela... segunda! ¡Sí eso! ¡Ohh que maaal! ¡Su tía abuela segunda estaba muy enferma! ¡Este es el primo de Jean! ¡Nos pidió que lo cuidásemos mientras él estaba ausente! Es un niño muy revoltoso saben... no me extrañaría que haya envenenado a su tí—

Jean le mordió la mano.

—¡Eso duele! —Se soltó de la mano del pequeño mientras este se echaba a correr y le sacaba la lengua.

—Pues si que se parecen... —Admitió Connie.

—Como decirlo... los genes de la familia de Jean son... muy fuertes... —Reiner sudó frío ante la sorpresa.

—No sabía que Jean tuviese una tía abuela segunda... —Sasha seguía comiendo su décimo primer _Brownie_ como si sólo se tratase de la entrada al plato de fondo.

El _pequeño _Jean cruzó miradas con Marco quien se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa.

—Tienen la misma mirada de perro con estreñimiento... —Se burló Ymir.

El menor le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Oh nada mal... —Aportó Rivaille— Ese niño tiene futuro.

—Entonces... Jean no vendrá a la fiesta de hoy... —Soltó algo decepcionado Marco.

—Es una lástima... y yo que quería transformarme en titán otra vez para fotografiar su cara... —Eren lanzó lejos la cámara.

—¡Bueno bueno! ¡Sigamos con la fiesta! —Animó Hanji— ¡Erwin baila conmigo!

—No.

La fiesta siguió su transcurso entre risas y sustos por parte de los bromitas. Reiner y Connie estaban dispuestos a llevarse el título de asustadores consigo.

En un rincón, bastante aburrido, Jean miraba como el dúo de anormales se divertía y él no podía hacer nada para arruinárselos... o tal vez sí... El punto es que el debería estar en ese lugar asustando... Estúpida Hanji y sus fracasos experimentales. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de postres donde Sasha atacaba como si fuera el fin del mundo y Marco bebía un poco de ponche sentado en un banquillo. Parecía desilusionado.

Jean sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Había sucedido algo malo?

Dejando de lado su orgullo se acercó lentamente al moreno y se sentó en el banquillo de al lado. No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a hacerle compañía.

Marco dirigió la mirada al menor— ¿Necesitas algo? —Le preguntó con toda la dulzura del mundo y una sonrisa, de esas que tanto le gustaban a Jean.

El pequeño sonrojó a morir y no atinó a decir nada más que:

—Tengo sed.

—Oh. Discúlpame no te he ofrecido nada, ya vengo —Dicho lo anterior Marco enfiló hacia la mesa de comestibles.

Jean soltó un largo suspiro— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —No dejaba de pegarse con el otro banquillo en la cabeza.

Marco llegó con un vaso de jugo y un sándwich. Ante el susto el pequeño Jean soltó el banquillo dejándolo donde estaba mientras disimulaba que nada había pasado.

Marco le quedó mirando con curiosidad y pensó que hasta la bipolaridad estaba escrita en los genes de la familia Kirschtein.

Le entregó el vaso y el sándwich, y como le pareció muy pequeño, le entregó una pajilla para que bebiera sin problemas— Ten, con eso no te derramaras la ropa —Y dicho aquello, le acarició dulcemente la cabeza.

Jean quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Era demasiado. ¡Marco era demasiado dulce! ¡Quería hacerlo suyo! ¡Oh si! ¡Cuánto deseaba recuperar su cuerpo y llevárselo de la fiesta! ¡A la mierda la venganza contra Eren!

Ante la aglomeración de pensamientos y la coloración rojiza hasta más allá de las orejas, el humo comenzó a desprenderse por el orificio de sus oídos como si se estuviera evaporando por dentro pese a la vergüenza.

—¿E-Estás bien? —Le tocó la frente— ¿Has pescado un resfriado?... Quizás debería llevarte adentro, afuera hace mucho frío...

Jean negó con la cabeza. ¡Oh no! ¡Tenía que arruinar esta fiesta a como diera lugar! Bebió un sorbo del jugo para planificar su próximo movimiento y le dio una mascada al sándwich. Quedó atónito ante el sabor de su comida y entonces recordó que el moreno era el encargado de hacerlos.

—Delicioso —Se quedó mirando un buen rato el sándwich como si con vista de rayos X estuviera analizando los ingredientes que contenía.

Marco soltó una pequeña risita— Sabes, Jean tiene la misma manía de quedarse mirando la comida cuando le parece deliciosa... es divertido.

El niño desvió la mirada hacia el más alto y entonces le pareció que era una buena oportunidad para acercarse un poco más a él. Jean y Marco eran muy unidos, sin embargo gracias a las batallas y las obligaciones en el cuartel últimamente no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

—¿Lo conoces mucho? —Sea atrevió a decir.

—Uhmm. Bueno. Quizás sé algunas cosas sobre él que nadie se molestaría en notar...

El pequeño abrió los ojos— ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno... a la hora de despertarlo en las mañanas no debes tocarle el hombro y zamarrearlo, eso sólo causará que te lance un golpe con la mano a modo de reflejo. Debes acariciarle la cabeza suavemente y te pedirá 5 minutos más... no debes dárselos. Es una trampa para seguir durmiendo hasta el medio día.

Jean sonrojó más aún. ¿Cuántas facetas de el conocía Marco?

—A la hora del desayuno cuando hay huevos estrellados hay que ser muy cuidadosos de no romper la yema y que esta esté al punto exacto: de ni muy cruda y muy cocida. Le gusta romperla con el tenedor. Cuando despierta de mal humor debes darle un vaso de leche, eso lo ayuda a calmarse. Es muy bueno con las flexiones de brazos y siempre se queda después del entrenamiento para intentar romper el récord del día anterior. Debes tenerle una toalla levemente húmeda o su piel se irritará con el frote... Ah... Detesta ordenar su cuarto, pero siempre debe tener la ropa limpia y se frota los ojos con el dedo pulgar formando un círculo, ya que según él puede dañarse y lo hace de otro modo. También es como un niño pequeño, le encantan los dulces… ¿Te estoy aburriendo con esto?

Jean se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Lo espiaba o qué? No podía comprenderlo. Nunca había sentido que una persona lo conociera tanto. Incluso en los detalles más mínimos. Sabía que en el fondo era un mañoso, pero jamás hubiera supuesto que alguien se tomara la molestia de conocerlo tan a fondo.

—¿C-Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Me gusta cuidarlo. Por fuera puede verse como una persona muy molesta, pero en el fondo sé que es muy dulce.

—¿Tú... eres el que hace todas esas cosas por él? —Tartamudeó.

Marco bajó la cabeza sonrojado— Es un secreto... no le vallas a decir.

Jean se giró rápidamente esquivando la mirada y mordiéndose los dedos.

_¡Y yo pensé que tenía suerte y que las cosas se daban por sí solas! ¡Al menos le hubiera dado las gracias!_

Se quejó internamente.

Marco se llevó la mano a la boca para soltar una risita— Te pareces mucho a él. Eres como su hijo.

—¡NGA! —Golpe bajo. El corazón de Jean casi salió corriendo por su boca.

—¡Bueno bueno chicos! ¡Eso hora de la prueba de valor! ¡Todos reúnan a sus parejas para entrar el bosque! —Llamó Hanji.

—Es una lástima que Jean no haya podido venir... —Soltó en un suspiro el moreno— Tenía muchas ganas de ir con él...

Por la cabeza del pequeño se pasó la imagen de el con su cuerpo real y Marco agarrado de su camisa muerto de miedo. Por su puesto, el estaría genialosamente sin asustarse y sólo protegería a Marco. De sólo pensarlo la sangre comenzó a escurrir por su nariz.

Las parejas comenzaron a entrar al bosque de una en una. Eren con Rivaille. Reiner con Connie. Oh si, la dupla de los sustos. Ymir con Christa o Armin... ya no lo sabía. Bertholdt con Armin y Hanji con Erwin. Sasha no se había molestado en moverse de la mesa de postres. Pero antes de que Hanji se sumergiera en el bosque le echó una última mirada maliciosa a Jean.

Este frunció el ceño y se bajó del banquito de un salto.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar adentro... los niños pequeños deben ir a dormirse tempra-

Pero antes de que respirara Jean ya estaba ingresando al bosque a toda velocidad mientras sus bracitos se blandían de un lado a otro cuando corría.

_¡Corre igual que Jean!_

Aquel pensamiento atravesó como bala la mente de marco. ¡Pero en qué estaba pensando ese niño podría perderse en el bosque!

—¡Ni crean que dejaré que esos idiotas se lleven el título de asustadores este año! —Soltó con su diminuta voz mientras ingresaba al bosque.

—¡Sargento Hanji deténgalo!

—Ups... ya se fue... ¡Hahaha! —Soltó cómicamente la pelirroja.

—¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Puede perderse en el bosque! —Soltó Marco a medida que ingresaba al bosque para ir en busca del pequeño— ¡E-Espera!

Hanji explotó de risa— ¡Esto va a estar bueno! —Y dicho lo anterior se echó a correr bosque adentro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren caminaba agarrado de la capa de vampiro de Rivaille mirando en todas direcciones por si algo raro aparecía. Su valor se había esfumado como cual libro es soplado para quitarle el polvo.

—Eren deja de sujetarme. No puedo caminar bien... —Se quejó Rivaille.

—P-Pero H-Heicho... —Balbuceó— ¿Y si me pierdo?

—Mocoso llorón...

Una sombra cruzó rápidamente por delante de ellos sacándole un gemido bastante audible al menor.

—¡H-Heicho regresemos! ¡Qué importa si no superamos la prueba!

—Olvídalo. Ya me arrastraste hasta aquí. Además, verte gritar no está nada mal.

—¡Q-Quiero irme!

Algo tocó la espalda de Eren.

—¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Entre los arbustos podía distinguirse a una celosa Mikasa que haría todo lo posible por separar a la pareja— Sólo tengo que asustarlo un poco más... así Eren saldrá corriendo y se alejará del enano.

Los ojos de Rivaille se deslizaron a los arbustos. Mikasa era muy ingenua si creía que podría engañarlo. Cogió la mano de Eren y se echó a correr con el mocoso.

—Tch. Enano de mierda. —Mikasa comenzó a perseguirlos.

—¡¿H-Heicho a dónde vamos?!

—Un monstruo nos persigue. Debemos perderlo —Por supuesto que a Rivaille no le importaba en lo absoluto ganar el estúpido reto. Sólo quería quedarse a solas con Eren en medio del bosque.

**(. . .)**

—¡Seguro que vamos a asustarlos a todos! —Connie soltó una sonrisa maliciosa— Este año tenemos presa fácil. Mikasa y Annie no están. Nuestro único obstáculo son el cabo Rivaille e Ymir.

—No subestimes a Armin. Puede verse indefenso pero en el fondo es muy inteligente— Contrarrestó Reiner.

—No hay nada que un poco de sangre falsa no arregle.

El pequeño Jean los espiaba desde unos arbustos cuidadosamente sin dejarles escapar ningún detalle.

—¡Este año van a pagármelas! ¡Los haré gritar tan fuerte que quedarán afónicos! —Susurró despacio.

Un poco más atrás Marco buscaba desesperadamente al menor.

—¡Pequeño! ¡Hey! ¡Jean...Jr. (?)! Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre... ¡Hey pequeño!

. . .

—¿Escuchaste eso Reiner? Marco anda por aquí cerca. Deberíamos asustarlo.

—¿Qué Marco no iba a venir con Jean?...

—Parece que se armó de valor y entró solo. Mejor para nosotros. Así será más fácil asustarlo. ¡Anda vamos!

Dicho lo anterior. Los dos compañeros se escabulleron entre los arbustos.

—Me pregunto a dónde se habrá ido... —Marco seguía buscando entre los matorrales.

Jean apretó los puños— ¡Oh no! ¡No van a asustar a Marco imbéciles! —Se echó a correr a ellos en una emboscada.

—Hehehehe. Míralo está solo.

—A la cuenta de tres lo asustamos.

—Uno...

Jean se subió a una rama dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento sobre ellos.

—Dos...

—¡Tres! —Profirió Jean y como un ninja se deslizó de árbol en árbol erizándole la piel al dúo de idiotas.

—¡R-Reiner creo que hay algo detrás de nosotros!

—¡N-No seas estúpido no hay nadie y Marco está delante de nosotros!

Sintieron una pequeña respiración en sus nucas y se giraron lentamente. Su piel se puso tan pálida que parecían muñecos de nieve.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Gritaron al unísono y corrieron a toda velocidad fuera del bosque.

Jean aterrizó en el suelo y puso sus pequeños puños en señal de victoria— ¡Oh si! ¡Témanle al poderoso Jean! ¡Corran inútiles! ¡Espero que nunca se les ocurra asustar a Marco!

—¿Jean? —Repitió Marco.

_¡Mierda!_

El niño se giró para encarar al moreno.

—¿Tú nombre es Jean?

Negó inmediatamente con la cabeza— ¡N-No! ¡Mi nombre no es Jean... más bien es como... como... "Yan"... Sí eso... mi nombre es Yan...

—Pues hasta en los nombres se parecen... —Soltó el moreno sin poder asimilar sus parentescos— De cualquier forma este no es lugar para los niños pequeños, anda vamos, salgamos del bosque —Le reprendió con dulzura.

—¡AHHHHHHHH!

Se escuchó un grito proferido de Christa. Esta pasó llorando por delante de Jean y Marco arrastrando de una pierna a Ymir por el suelo— ¡Un monstruo, un monstruo!

Marco tragó saliva— Vamos Yan tenemos que salir de aquí antes que...

Y nuevamente el pequeño se echó a correr bosque adentro— ¡No puedo creer que alguien además de yo este asustando! ¡Aquí voy idiotas!

—¡Yaaan! —Soltó en vano el más grande.

Hanji y Erwin caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque.

—Parece que Annie y Mikasa han hecho un buen trabajo. Este lugar da mucho miedo —Admitió Erwin.

—Me pregunto dónde estará el amargado de Rivaille...

Un pequeño temblor azotó el suelo sacándole más de una gota de sudor al dúo del capitán.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Hanji.

—¡Ah! —Soltó Erwin quien fue arrastrado arbustos adentro.

—¡Noooo Erwin! —Se lanzó al piso para lamentar a su compañero— ¡Era tan buen capitán! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!

_Mamá... mamá..._

Se escucharon sonidos extraños. Parecían guturales, pero podía distinguirse claramente la palabra que proferían.

_Mamá... mamá..._

—¡Hahaha! ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Vamos sal de ahí! —Soltó la pelirroja con su típico tono despreocupado.

_Mamá..._

Y entonces la cara de Sawney lleno de fierros atravesándole el rostro apareció entre los arbustos.

_Por qué nos hiciste daño... mamá..._

Por el otro lado apareció Bean a medio mutilar.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

De un segundo a otro Hanji ya se encontraba corriendo fuera del bosque.

Erwin salió entre los arbustos y Armin dejó caer las marionetas que correspondían a los difuntos titanes.

—Buen trabajo Artlet.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto... creo que una de tus marionetas me comió el brazo... —Soltó a medida que le enseñaba su antebrazo totalmente arrancado y lleno de sangre.

—¡¿E-Eh?! ¡AH! ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Gritó y se desmayó a medio chillido.

Erwin se lamió la mermelada de fresas y cargó a Armin al centro del bosque— Tú me ayudarás a preparar la próxima trampa...

**(. . .)**

—Heicho ya no sé cuántos gritos he escuchado... ya vámonos... —Lloró el castaño.

El viento comenzó a soplar con más intensidad y el silenció hizo acto de presencia en el bosque. Todo era tan tenebroso. Incluso pareciere que los mismísimos animales se hubiesen ocultado.

—¡Heicho ya vámonos!

Eren se quedó expectante al ver que este no respondía y sólo se limitaba a quedarse parado.

—¡¿H-Heicho?!

El llamado se dio vuelta y develó el rostro de Mikasa.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡MIKAAAASAAAA!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo lejos de la loca de su hermana. Si ella estaba ahí. ¡¿Entonces donde estaba Rivaille?! Tropezó diez veces pero aquello no fue impedimento para que siguiera corriendo lejos del peligro. A lo lejos pudo divisarse la silueta de una mujer de cabellos negros con una bufanda carmesí.

-¿M-Mikasa? —Balbuceó.

La mujer se dio vuelta y esta tenía el rostro de Rivaille.

—¡HEEEEICHOOO! ¡NOOOO! —Gritó otra vez a punto de mojar los pantalones y se echó a correr lo más lejos que pudo.

Rivaille y Mikasa salieron de sus escondites y chocaron puños en señal de victoria. Ambos habían conseguido que Eren gimiera sus nombres. Pero hasta ahí había llegado la tregua.

Bertholdt caminaba muy asustado entre la neblina del corazón del bosque. Hace mucho que no veía a Armin. ¿Se habría perdido?

Una rama crujió y comenzó a retroceder de espaldas. Debía encontrar pronto a Armin para salir de ese horroroso lugar. No podía dejarlo solo en el bosque. Paró en seco al notar que había chocado con algo. Ay no. Algo estaba mal. Se giró lentamente y captó que Armin estaba colgado de una soga cubierto de sangre –Era mermelada de fresas- Soltó un grito tan agudo que creyó que había roto las leyes del sonido.

—¡Rayos dónde están todos! —Jean comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Ahora si se había perdido.

Bertholdt pasó por delante de sus ojos cargando a Armin cubierto de _sangre_ saliendo a toda velocidad del bosque mientras gritaba el nombre de Reiner. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?! ¡¿Por qué todos estaban llorando de miedo y el no era el responsable?!

—¡HEEEICHOOO! —Eren venía por el otro lado del sendero y chocó contra Jean sin que el rubio pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Fíjate por dónde caminas estúpido! —Soltó entre sollozos el pequeño gracias a la caída.

—¡Fíjate por donde te pones tú enano!

Ambos sintieron una pequeña respiración en la nuca. Jean pensó que eso se sentía igual que aquella vez que Reiner y Connie salieron corriendo del bosque...

No podía ser cierto.

¿El mismo los había asustado no?... No podía ser posible que... que...

Ambos chicos se giraron y se toparon con el inmenso ojo del titán hembra. Los miraba atentamente y sin perderlos de vista. Una vez que los chicos estaban llegando al clímax del miedo, Annie les sonrió desjuiciadamente.

—¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marco volvió al cuartel esperanzado de que Yan hubiera encontrado el camino de vuelta, pero en vez de encontrar al pequeño, se topó con toda una manada de llorones clamando por su madre.

—¡Se acabó la comida! —Chilló Sasha al borde de la desesperación.

—¡Fue horrible! ¡Fue horrible! ¡El titán! ¡El titán! —Connie había perdido totalmente la compostura— ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Marco abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dirigió hacia Connie— ¿Q-Qué titán?

—¡Mami, mami!

Marco frunció el ceño y lo tomó por el cuello bastante enfadado. Era como ver a una madre preguntando por su pequeño.

—¡Te pregunté que qué titán!

—¡E-El titán hembra estaba en el bosque! —Colapsó y su alma comenzó a abandonar el cuerpo lentamente por el susto.

Marco dejó caer a Connie y miró aterrorizado hacia el bosque. Yan aún debería encontrarse ahí.

Todos se encontraban temblando de miedo, no podría pedirle a los muchachos que se separaran para buscarle. Y como si se tratara de telepatía, Jean y Eren atravesaron los matorrales llorando y gritando de miedo, parecían dos niñas asustadas.

—¡Yan! —Soltó aliviado el moreno al ver que el pequeño estaba a salvo.

—¡Casi muero! ¡Casi muero! —Lloro asustado mientras se aferraba a los pantalones del moreno.

—Ya. Ya... tranquilo... —Marco le acarició la cabeza mientras lo caraba en sus brazos— Te dije que el bosque no era un lugar para los niños pequeños...

Erwin, Rivaille y Mikasa salieron del bosque victoriosos.

—Parece que nadie pasó la prueba —Comentó el capitán.

—¡TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS! —Gritaron al unísono los cadetes.

Annie salió del cuartel comiendo un pedazo de pastel.

—¡¿Annie?! —Llamaron todos.

—¿Qué? Yo lo vi en la cocina...

—S-Si Annie estaba aquí... entonces...

**¡¿QUIÉN ESTABA EN EL BOSQUEEE?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bueno Yan, puedes quedarte esta noche en la habitación de Jean— Marco terminaba de arroparlo entre las sábanas— No creo que él se enfade. Que tengas buenas noches — Y dicho eso le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para retirarse a su habitación.

—¡E-Espera! —El niño lo sujetó de la manga.

Marco le quedó mirado— ¿Qué sucede?

—E-Esto... bueno... yo... amm... —Nuevamente el color rojizo comenzó a dar un divertido color en su rostro— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Eh? S-Sí. Claro.

—¿T-Tú...? ¿Qué sientes por Jean?

—¡¿Eh?! —Marco se convirtió en un tomate con pecas— ¡¿P-Por qué preguntas eso?!

—S-Sólo quiero saberlo... ¿Q-Qué piensas de él? —Comenzó a rascarse detrás de la oreja.

Marco le miró perdidamente.

_Ah. Ese gesto..._

—Bueno —Sonrió con dulzura— Jean es alguien muy especial para mí. Es la única persona que es capaz de darme valor para hacer las cosas. Quizás la única por la cual arriesgaría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces... Me siento feliz cuando estoy a su lado. Yo... —Rió— Yo lo amo.

El niño que quedó atónito ante la confesión del más grande.

—Seguro debe ser extraño que te diga esto ya que soy un hombre...

—¡N-No! ¡No es así! —Lo cogió de la mano.

Marco le miró aún más confundido. Incluso en las reacciones improvistas eran iguales.

—D-Digo... estoy seguro de que para Jean también eres una persona muy especial... digo... sé que es así...

Marco soltó una risita— No lo sé. De cualquier forma es hora de que de duermas— El moreno apagó la vela y se dirigió al pasillo para cerrar la puerta— Buenas noches...

Los oídos del pequeño se taparon en el último minuto de las palabras del moreno. No alcanzó a escuchar lo que le había dicho, pero por alguna razón lo supo. Ah... si tan sólo tuviese su cuerpo... si tan solo pudiera ser el mismo para no dejarlo ir nunca. Para aferrarlo a sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo quería.

Quizás aún con ese aspecto podría hacer algo.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada, Marco ya había apagado la vela de su cuarto cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando al descubierto la sombra del niño.

—¿Qué sucede? —Marco despertó de un salto— ¿No puedes dormir?

El niño negó con la cabeza mientras el sonrojo bordaba sus mejillas— ¿P-Puedo dormir contigo?

—Claro. Ven aquí — Se hizo a un lado y abrió el otro extremo de la cama.

Jean se acurrucó entre los brazos de Marco contemplando como el más grande ya se había quedado dormido. La luna dejaba al descubierto su inocente rostro y el pequeño se tomó la molestia de contar cuántas pecas decoraban su rostro. Quizás la longitud de sus pestañas, y cuántas veces respiraba mientras dormía.

Todo.

Quería saberlo todo de él.

Porque nunca antes se sintió tan capaz de amar a alguien. Con todas sus fuerzas. Con todo su ser. ¿Así estaba bien no? Lo sabía desde antes. Desde aquella vez en que le sonrió por primera vez. Sabía que esas sonrisas desde ese momento le pertenecían a el y nada más que a el. El punto era... que jamás se sintió con el valor para admitirlo y convencerse de que las cosas eran así.

Pero ya era suficiente.

—Marco... yo también te amo...

_Buenas noches... Jean…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol le pegó fuertemente en la cara. Hundió el rostro en la almohada para quitarse la incomodidad cuando sintió una cálida mano acariciarle los cabellos. Esa mano que todas las mañanas lo despertaba y nunca lo supo. Pero ahora era distinto.

—Mhm... —Se quejó— Cinco minutos más...

—No. Ya es medio día. Vete a duchar y vístete, debemos limpiar el cuartel.

Escuchar la voz de Marco fue lejos el mejor despertador. Levantó la cabeza y sintió que la perspectiva de las cosas era muy distintas a las de ayer. Se frotó los ojos con el dedo pulgar y notó que su cuerpo había regresado.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¿Ya despertaste? —Marco le sonrió como todas las mañanas.

—¡E-Espera un segundo! ¡Mi cuerpo! —Comenzó a palmearse el abdomen desnudo y le sorprendió el hecho de que Marco no estuviese sorprendido en lo absoluto por el cambio de cuerpo— ¡¿M-Marco tu lo sabías?!

—Sí —Asintió.

—¡¿P-Pero cómo?!

—Debo admitir que al principio si te creí —Se rió de sí mismo— Estaba bastante sorprendido por los gestos de "Yan" sabía que eso sólo era exclusividad tuya. Pero hay algo que jamás podrá engañarme...

Jean le miró expectante. Como si estuviera esperando que le revelaran uno de los más grandes secretos.

Marco le apuntó la oreja— Eres la única persona que conozco que se rasca la oreja cuando está nervioso.

Jean se contrajo de vergüenza— P-Pero de igual forma no comprendo cómo pudiste estar seguro.

—Bueno... —Se sentó en la orilla de la cama— También eres la única persona que conozco que tiene un lunar detrás de la oreja... cuando te rascaste pude verlo.

No había nada más que decir. Estaba derrotado.

—Marco...

—¿S-Sí?

—Esta vez sí tendrás que darme mis cinco minutos... —Comentó para luego jalarle de la manga y plantarlo contra la cama.

—¡E-Espero qué haces!

—Te amo.

—¡¿E-Eh?!

—Te amo Marco. Te amo —Remarcó para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Marco sintió que podría quedarse así para toda la vida. Absorbiendo el calor de rubio. Despreocupándose de todo y sólo dedicarse a él y nada más que a él. Cuanto lo amaba. Como lo quería. Sintió que podría llorar de felicidad ahí mismo y no separarse jamás de él. Claro, el romance terminó cuando Rivaille pateó la puerta para que ambos se pusieran a limpiar.

—Por alguna razón extraña Eren no puede ponerse de pie esta mañana. Así que ustedes se encargarán de limpiar el patio.

En definitiva, este si había sido un Halloween muy especial.

* * *

_**Author´s Notes: Ámenme con todos los reviews del mundo. Siento mi ausencia, pero la gran mayoría está al tanto de mi carencia de Internet.**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Un reviewcito es un dulce para cada niño que pase por mi puerta el 31 (mentira).**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
